


Don’t worry.

by orphan_account



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Food, Comforting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Resentment, uenoyama is a good boyfriend, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mafuyu has recently been worrying about his dad. Ritsuka won’t leave him though, he knows this. All it takes is a ‘Don’t Worry.’ from his lover and everything seems to be okay, until he sees what people have been retweeting on Ritsuka’s phone.“Please don’t leave me alone Uenoyama..”“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	1. Don’t Worry.

It is an average day, Ritsuka and Mafuyu are practicing alone again at the smaller’s house, Mashiro isn’t home for the most part so they have the whole house to themselves. Though.. There has been a lot on Mafuyu’s mind.

Mafuyu had actually been talking to Ritsuka about his dad recently, and not in a good way. How he hit him when he tried to talk. How he also his mother when she tried to stick up for herself against him. These things needed to be talked about with his boyfriend so that he could know why Mafuyu struggles still even to this day. Mafuyu is paranoid though. How long was his father put in prison for.. Would he try to see Mafuyu again? What would he think about him having a boyfriend..? “Mafuyu. Don’t worry. I’m here if anything happens.”

Ritsuka has noticed Mafuyu often looking at the door, ‘ _Is he worried? Poor Mafuyu..’_ When he sees him checking, Ritsuka taps his shoulder and squishes his cheeks to make him feel better, sometimes also giving him a peck on the cheek. “Uenoyama-kun, I have to go to the conbini, will you come with me?”

To that, Ritsuka nods his head gently,”Of course, come on.”

When walking, again, Mafuyu is always looking behind his shoulder, Ritsuka grabs his hand tightly. “I’m not letting you go.. Don’t worry.” Mafuyu seems to calm down a bit, still on edge, but better. He smiles at Ritsuka and he gives him the brightest smile back.

The pair get to said convenience store and Mafuyu seems a lot more calm, ‘ _It must be because there’s more people here.’_ Mafuyu picks up what he needs, which were sour sweets, he loves them. They’re probably to calm him down. Ritsuka can’t help but think that this little thing is absolutely adorable. 

“Uenoyama-kun, I’m ready to go,” Mafuyu says, holding the bags of snacks in his arms. “Let’s get home quickly.”

”Okay, let’s go to the self check-out, it’s faster.” Ritsuka also puts what he wants on the check-out side so he can pay after Mafuyu.

It is starting to get a bit darker outside, it is actually the middle of autumn so just around 5:00pm, the sun starts to go down. This actually scares Ritsuka, he hates the dark, he doesn’t usually come out when it’s dark because of myths he’s heard online.. They terrify him. Because of this, He holds Mafuyu’s arm tightly instead of his hand. Mafuyu doesn’t mind. He loves having that contact he so desperately needs from his lover, he feels safer. But this doesn’t stop him from looking over his shoulder still.

”We’re finally back! So, you got everything you needed?” Ritsuka placed the bags down in the hallway from Mafuyu’s room and embraced him in a secure hug.

”mm. Thank you Uenoyama-kun.” He hugs his boyfriend back, cups his cheeks and kisses him,”You always make me feel safe. I love you for that.”

”hehehe~ I love you too! Okay so.. I know your sweets usually make you feel better, so how about I go and put them in a bowl for you to snack on? And how about we watch Netflix and relax?” Ritsuka’s eyes light up as he’s planning all of this on the spot. Just for Mafuyu.

Mafuyu has tired eyes, he’s exhausted from worrying all day. He picks up Ritsuka’s chin with his finger and kisses him, more passionately this time, but holds back.”I would love that.. You’re so good to me, I’m sorry for worrying all day up until now..”

Ritsuka waves his hands, blushing,”There’s no need for you to be sorry, I’ll always be here to keep you safe so _don’t worry._ ” Finally picking up the bags, he runs to the kitchen to sort everything out.”Turn Netflix on and choose something! I don’t mind by the way! I’ll do everything else!”

And so, Mafuyu does as he’s told, he chose something with romance. The two actually really like romance.. They hold back from telling anyone though, especially Akihiko. “We’d be teased to our grave!” Ritsuka always says. Mafuyu laughs, banter with his bandmates always makes him feel better. Luckily one of them is his own boyfriend.

Ritsuka walks in, two bowls in his arms. “That’s not it!” He runs back out,’ _He acts like Kedama.. How cute,’_ He then walks in again, more carefully this time, as he had tea in one hand and hot chocolate in the other. Mafuyu loves his tea. “Okay so.. What’d you pick?~”

-30 minutes into the movie-

“I’m home boys! Go on Tama~” Mafuyu’s mother walks through the door, slamming it shut by accident because of the wind blowing outside. Ritsuka hears the pitter patter of Kedama’s paws hitting the wood flooring and gets up to open the door and picks him up. 

“Hi Satou-san~” Ritsuka greets Mashiro politely, petting Kedama’s soft body.

She replies back happily,”Hello Uenoyama-kun! Where’s my son at? He’s asleep isn’t he..”

”I’m here mom..” Mafuyu grumbles, rubbing his whole face and then placing his face into the crook of Ritsuka’s neck. 

“Awh.. Look at you two.. So cute! Uenoyama-kun, Mafuyu always talks about how he loves you, you know~” Mashiro starts to tease, “He can’t get over your cute face and amazing guitar skills hehe~”

Mafuyu finally lifts his face, red from embarrassment, ”Mom! Shush..”

Ritsuka looks at Mafuyu’s face with happy eyes,”Really.. awh..” he takes his free hand and squishes Mafuyu’s cheeks with his thumb and index finger.

”Welp I’ll leave you two to have your fun~ I have to go out again anyways but I’ll be leaving Kedama here!” Mafuyu walks up to his mother and hugs her goodbye,”Tama has been walked, but you need to feed him, okay? Good boy. Bye Uenoyama-kun!” Lastly, she kisses Mafuyu’s cheek and closes the door.

Ritsuka snickers,”Mama’s boy?” Mafuyu walks back over to him and grabs his hand and places it on his face with his hand covering.

“Mm, it’s alright though.” Mafuyu then lets go and taps his thighs for Kedama to come to him,”Tama, food time,” Letting him jump up on him.

After feeding the dog, the two boys lay back down to cuddle again, Mafuyu’s slow and quiet breathing next to Ritsuka’s neck. “Y’know Uenoyama.. You smell super good.”

”Oh yeah? What do I smell like?” Ritsuka making the most of this moment. 

Mafuyu sniffs again, making a humming sound trying to decipher what he thinks it smells like. “Mmm~ Fresh green apple.. but it’s also musky. I love it.” 

Blushing down to his neck, he replies shakily,”Weirdo..” He continues,”I also love the way you smell, just to be clear.. It makes me happy.”

”Oh..? Really? Well.. what do I smell like to you?” Mafuyu is surprised, Ritsuka doesn’t usually say these things up front.

”Strawberries. You smell very strongly of strawberries.” Ritsuka blushes.

That was it, Mafuyu had to kiss him. This time he goes deeper than ever before, he french kisses him. Ritsuka easily lets him in, loving the sensation he gets from all of this.

”mmm~ I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold back anymore. You were just too cute.” Mafuyu says, losing breathe.

Ritsuka still blushing with his eyes lidded in desire pushes his leg in between Mafuyu’s, Entangling them. His hand is now on Mafuyu’s hip,”I love how you fit perfectly in my hand.. Your hips are so small,”

Blushing hard, Mafuyu then wraps his arm around his lover’s neck,”And I love how you’re my personal teddy bear.”

The couple then lay there in giggles for a few minutes with the movie playing in the background. This moment was bliss, fluffy sheets covering them whilst orange and yellow leaves fell outside.

When they stopped giggling, Ritsuka decided to check his phone, messaging his sister that he was still at Mafuyu’s. His family actually doesn’t mind when he comes back when it comes to Mafuyu, even though no one knows apart from Yayoi that they’re dating. They just know that Mafuyu is one of the sweetest boys to befriend him. After Doing so, he checks twitter. He comes past a thread that says ‘ _Satou Daiki, who was imprisoned for abuse of his wife and son, finally released after 14 years.’_ It shows a picture of a man with blond, short hair, he looks nothing like his boyfriend.

Ritsuka’s eyes widened. ‘ _Satou? I mean.. Satou is sort of common here in Japan right?’_ Calming himself down, he looks at Mafuyu, smiling at the TV and eating his sour sweets. ‘ _Do I really wanna ask right now..? He looks so happy.’_ -sigh- He scrolls on his phone. People keep retweeting! He can’t get away from it.

”Mafuyu..?” He hesitantly speaks.

Mafuyu looks over to him, seeing his shocked face,”Hm? What’s wrong?”

Turning off his phone and placing it in the middle of them, Ritsuka then goes on to ask,”If you don’t mind me asking... What was your dad’s name?”

”Oh.. I can’t remember exactly. I think it was something close to Daichi or Daiki?” Mafuyu wonders. “As a kid, I never really heard his name being said very often, my mom didn’t like his name. It didn’t suit him.”

Ritsuka then looks at Mafuyu in disbelief. 

“Please don’t look at me like that Uenoyama-kun.. Let me see what you were looking at.”

After turning his phone back on, Mafuyu saw the thread and the retweets. And he saw his face again. He had the same shocked face as Ritsuka.

”Please don’t leave me alone Uenoyama..”

”Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” 


	2. Standing Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooo,,, okay so i did this in a short amount of time because i had ideas fLOODING so i just decided why not finish this up,, Sorry if its bad im like kinda nervous about posting lmao. but i hope you enjoy❤️
> 
> oh yeah there were meant to be three chapters but i put everything else in chapter two so yea

After seeing the news on Twitter, Uenoyama now knew that it was his job to keep Mafuyu as safe as possible. So he asked Yayoi to come and drop off some clothes for him so he could stay a few nights. Mafuyu agreed to letting him stay, he was the one who wanted him there the most.

”Uenoyama-kun.. What shall we do?” Mafuyu wonders out loud, he kind of feels hopeless.

Ue looks back at Mafuyu, placing his clothes on the chair Mafuyu has in his room,”Listen, we should probably stay quiet in the house. But if someone does come to the door, I’ll act like I’m the one who lives here. M’kay?” He goes to sit next to Mafuyu on the bed.

His boyfriend nods his head. “But Mafuyu, Don’t worry so much. I am right here. Do you want a hug?” and in reply, Mafuyu nods again.

They squeeze each other tightly, like they were holding on for dear life. Mafuyu then pushes the other down, straddling him. “Do you maybe wanna... Get our minds off of it for a bit?..” He asks curiously, stroking and pulling at the waistband of Ue’s shorts, his oversized white cotton shirt falling off his shoulder. 

“Mafuyu..” Ue pulls Mafuyu down to kiss and they do what they wanted for another hour. So much about being quiet in the house. Mafuyu definitely wasn’t.

After that, they actually took a bath together to clean themselves up. Mafuyu loves baths, he prefers them to showers so he has all the bath salts and soaps that you would ever want. Mostly strawberry scented.

”So I wasn’t wrong about the strawberry scent, was I?” Ue inquired, smug.

Mafuyu looking behind him, since he was sat in between his boyfriend’s legs says,”No you weren’t, I’m glad you noticed~“ Then grabbing the shampoo, Mafuyu hands it to Ue,”Would you wash my hair? I’ll do it for you too,”

Blushing hard, Uenoyama agrees. Both of them washing each other’s hair. Together they were also messing around, making silly hairstyles and laughing at one another and blowing bubbles in their faces. “Uenoyama-kun!~” Mafuyu giggles.

Once they were finished, they went back to Mafuyu’s room and Ue had made more drinks for them, doing dishes in the process so Mashiro-san wouldn’t be upset. When he got back, there Mafuyu was.. Finally properly relaxed. It was amazing to see.

”You’re like my own domestic boyfriend.. I love that about you, thank you for taking care of me,” Mafuyu sweetly smiles at Ue’s face as he starts blushing again.

”Anything for you, Mafuyu.” He places the drinks down and kisses Mafuyu, again and again, like it’s addicting. “You’re a really good kisser y’know? I mean i’ve never kissed anyone apart from you but like.. It’s so nice to kiss you.” 

Here comes the teasing from the one and only,“Awh.. Uenoyama-kun says I’m a good kisser.. how sweet~”

Embarrassed, Uenoyama covers his face and flops down next to Mafuyu,”F-forget I said anything!”

This left Mafuyu to laugh to himself, slithering up to Ue’s face and kissing him back. “Uenoyama-kun is also a good kisser.”

-An few hours later, it’s around 10:00pm-

^Yawn^ “Uenoyama-kun, aren’t you tired yet? Let’s go to bed~” Mafuyu rubs his eyes, unworried now.

”Alright Mafuyu, I love you,” Uenoyama plays with Mafuyu’s hair and then hugs the back of him, in the spoon position.

Mafuyu’s tiredly replies back and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you too, goodnight.”

Sun finally shone through the windows at around 7:00am but Mafuyu and Uenoyama decided to wake up at 11:00am. So they could sleep together for longer. 

“Boys.. Boys!” Mashiro-san wakes the pair up from bed, Ue still in the position with Mafuyu as he was in the night. 

mumbling, her son finally wakes up, still in a daze,”Mom..? Are you okay? You seem upset.” Rising from his position with Ue.

”mm-mn Mafuyu.. where, oh. Are you guys okay? what’s wrong Satou-san?” Uenoyama has the same worried look on his face as Mafuyu now.

”Da- Daiki. He’s here, in the kitchen.” Mashiro was trembling, her hands were shaky and her eyes were glossy. “He wants to see you Mafuyu..”

Mafuyu sighs at this. He was more worried at the fact that he was out of jail, but now that he’s here, he wants to mess around with him. “Okay mom. Its alright. Uenoyama-kun, will you come with me? I have a plan.”

Ue nods and listens to Mafuyu’s said ‘plan’.

The two then walk together to the kitchen, playfully. Giving anyone the hint that they had something to do with each other. Once entered the kitchen, Mafuyu had just given his boyfriend a kiss and made it last longer so that you would be able to see it whilst in the kitchen. 

“You’re so cute, Uenoyama-kun~” He playfully says and strokes his boyfriend’s hair.

Ue goes along with this,”You’re the one to talk,” and they both giggle, now only just stepping a few feet into the kitchen. They then go on to hear a deep voice coming from the table. There was Mafuyu’s dad.

He says, low and intimidating,”Mafuyu. How are you doing?” and reaches out for his hand.

Mafuyu flinches, he doesn’t want his dad touching him like he did when he was younger. “Ha. Wouldn’t _you_ like to know.” He feels more powerful than what he did when he was younger. He understands more now.

”So, you’re 18 now? Have you found a girl that you like?” His dad skips every other question and goes to this, Mafuyu doesn’t know why but it’s probably just to get on his nerves.

”Yeah, I’m 18. And no I haven’t found a girl, I found a boy, the one right next to me.” He says almost sassily, trying to make himself seem more feminine so that he could piss his dad off.

Uenoyama stays quiet for the time being.

His dad looks angry. “Is this what I get after not being around for a few years? My only son is gay? What the hell.” He starts getting mad,”We can’t be having that. That is disgusting.”

Mafuyu takes the opportunity to make his dad even more mad by saying,”Yeah and we’ve done everything a gay couple does! You know..” he smiles.

Uenoyama actually starts giggling at his boyfriend’s actions, he’s mostly proud to see him standing up for himself and ticking his dad off. 

“And no I’m not your son, neither are you my dad. And you sure aren’t my mom’s husband, so why are you here?” Mafuyu is doing amazing.

”I came to see you because that stupid friend of yours got me arrested! Was it you?” Daiki points at Uenoyama.

Uenoyama looks offended,”Me? No. I’ve only known Mafuyu since our second year of high school (Since they were 16) I have no say in what happened to you. Daiki.”

He was getting more angry,”Mafuyu, so explain to me, where is that boy who got me arrested?”

“Why should you know? It was for a good reason anyway.”

”No it wasn’t because now it’s his fault that you’re ‘gay’ because your dad wasn’t around. There was no one to influence you. Hopefully _this_ is just a phase.” He waves his hand around Mafuyu and Uenoyama.

That was it, Mafuyu walks up to his dad and slaps him straight round the face, leaving a hand mark. “Get out. You aren’t meant to be here. I never want to see your face ever again.” He points to the door, holding Ue’s arm, and flipping his dad off as he walked out. “Prick.”

Uenoyama was astounded. He never knew Mafuyu could stand up for himself so well. He embraces Mafuyu in a hug again calming him down as he was slightly panicking. “Mafuyu, you did so well. I’m glad I let you talk back to your dad.”

”He didn’t try to hurt me because you were there, thank you Uenoyama-kun. For being there for me. And at the same time, I’m sorry you had to see that.” Mafuyu looks down at the floor but looks back up again,”At least I know that he probably won’t come back, I also know he never wanted a gay son so what would he come back for? Everyone hates him here~”

His boyfriend laughs and says,”Well as long as you’re not worried anymore.. Do you want to go out somewhere today?” Ue then realised,”We should actually probably go see if your mom’s okay,”

”M’kay~” Mafuyu follows Uenoyama happily, Noticeable proud of himself too. And excited to know that he can do anything if he can stand up to his own dad. 


End file.
